In Our Other Life
by Wired Speed
Summary: Modern Au- You can meet anyone when shopping, like a co-worker or that guy you bare knuckle boxed in a underground steel cage last week. Or both, both is good. Kenpachi x Unohana


Inspired by a fic i found once of a single kenpachi raising yachiru, also possibly will be rated M later cuz im planning a fight between Unohana and Ken later which should be /interesting/ to write especially since i cant write fight scenes... or the second scene of this chapter either...

"What about this one?"

Kenpachi looks at the nutritional label. "This is just garbarge."

Yachiru blinks her eyes at him, and points at the cute character on the box. "But I want it."

"Tch Fine."

She pumps one arm up in the air. "Yay! Thanks Kenny!"

Kenpachi grunts and after putting it with the rest of the food goes back to pushing the cart, while Yachiru hangs off his shoulders on the look out for more snacks to convince him to buy. Shopping with Yachiru was always a bit of a pain as Kenpachi was a bare essentials kind of man and Yachiru was a child and a growing one at that. So they had to play that game of her begging for junk food and him saying no. It annoyed Kenpachi but ever since Yachiru joined elementary school a few years ago, they had spent less time together so he was glad for the opportunity to spend time with her, even if she made such poor food choices.

"What else are we miss-"

He gets cut off as he was distracted looking behind at Yachiru and had accidentally hit a fellow customer's cart. He goes to cuss them off before realizing who they are.

"Hm Unohana."

"Why hello Kenpachi."

Yachiru pokes her head up from behind Kenpachi to see this person who Kenpachi knew the name of that wasn't Byakuya, Ichigo, Yumichika or Baldy and was a woman at that.

"Kenny whose that?"

"Someone from work."

"Ohhhh."

Unohana's diplomatic smile drops slightly. "You tell your daughter about your work?"

Kenpachi tilts his head to the side unable to shrug due to Yachiru. "I have nothing to hide from my own kid, how 'bout you?"

"Don't be silly Kenpachi... There's no way I could hide the fact i'm a doctor from Isane."

Kenpachi rolls his eye before responding "Where is your kid anyway?"

"She's with her friends at the moment."

"Ah shame it's been awhile since I've last seen her. I hope her self-defense has improved."

Unohana nods her head. "It has, thank you for concern."

"Psh I was just ashamed of the punch she threw."

"Hm... she has devoted less time to practicing lately. I will make sure to voice your worries." She bows. "Thank you."

Kenpachi squirms a little and goes to scratch behind his neck but instead finds Yachiru and ruffles her hair instead. "Its nothing...catch you later Unohana."

"Goodbye as well Kenpachi."

The two push their carts in the opposite direction of each other and when they are a healthy distance away Yachiru voices something she's noticed.

"Kenny do you like her?"

Kenpachi knows where this going but just keeps pushing the cart off to get some juice. Having reached the juice aisle he replies back.

"She's a co-worker, it'd be pain in the ass if I couldn't at least tolerate her."

Yachiru shakes her head and picks out a different carton then what he was reaching for and he acquiescing and puts hers in the cart, now thinking of what else they're missing, Yachiru interrupts him.

"She seems nice, maybe you should invite her for dinner."

"What to our shitthole apartment?"

"Hey I've been decorating, our house looks great! Besides if she's just a co-worker why does it matter." she gives him a sideline glance. Kenpachi just keeps pushing his cart his mind in other place.

'Tch I don't have time to pursue a relationship with some broad. Although it'd probably be good for Yachiru to have more women in her life... Or someone besides those four numbnuts to watch her when i'm busy...'

"I'll think about it."

][

Kenpachi dodges the desperate punch thrown at him and drives a swift headbutt in return and his opponent drops like a sack of rocks. He puts one foot over his downed foe's bruised chest and awaits the announcer.

"Aaaaand we have a winnah! The unstoppable, the unbeatable Keeeenpachi!"

'God he's annoying.'

Kenpachi leaves his opponent and goes to the exit of the pit he was in, unplussed at the crowd above him in the stands cheering and jeering at his victory. He walks down the underground hallway and takes a left and then a right and finds himself in the locker room. He sits on a bench and sighs.

"Another pathetic loser I take it?"

Kenpachi turns his head and sees Yumichika brushing his hair while gazing at a mirror in the door of his locker. He keeps attempting to achieve the perfect look of his when Kenpachi speaks up.

"One of these days someone is gonna grab you by that hair you like so much and slam you into wall or some shit. Or maybe they'll just pull it out, that'd be something."

"Oh Kenpachi thank you for your concern. Though I already know /everyone/ wants a piece of this." Yumichika strikes a pose, one hand through his hair, his chin tilted up and his chest puffed out. "Don't think i'm not on guard everyday of my life to ensure no one damages the merchandise ...Except for Ikkaku."

"Speaking of Ikkaku, you think him and Yachiru are alright? I'm not entirely sure he won't burn my house down getting her a glass of water."

"Ah ever the doting father, you could just hire a babysitter if you weren't so cheap."

"As if I'd let some shithead look out for Yachiru."

"I must concur with Yumichika, you are quite protective maybe overly so."

Kenpachi turns his head to the other side and sees Unohana, prim and proper as always.

"Excuse me for watching over my kid."

"Well Isane has mention looking for a part-time job maybe you could consider her." Unohana walks up to Kenpachi and bends down, putting her hand over his forehead.

"Im fine Unohana. As if some no name punk could damage me." Kenpachi smirks at her. "Unlike you... My head's still spinning from that right jab."

Unohana smiles in return. "Oh ever the flatterer you are." She looks him over before removing her hand from him and standing back up. "I do know better than to think you to get hurt by someone so weak, but its still my job to know you're healthy."

Kenpachi notices she's about to leave and he remembers Yachiru earlier and he just decides to hell with it.

"Hey if uh you're not too busy would you like to come over for dinner sometime, maybe see how Yachiru and Isane react to each other... Or just so you and I could talk outside of work."

Unohana puts her hand to her chin and seems to be thinking it over. "I see no reason why not. Is Friday available, maybe around 8?"

"Sure that works out"

Unohana smiles and bows to him.

"Its a plan then."

She proceeds to walk out of the locker room. Kenpachi lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and just stays there for a brief moment until he sees Yumichika with a shit eating grin out the corner of his eye.

"You got something to say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."


End file.
